


Loving Shaun Gilmore

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, just two injured dorks in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: Gilmore being Gilmore, he couldn't show that fear. Jarett sometimes got frustrated at that, when his Shaun became Gilmore, the glorious Gilmore who couldn't show something as unseemly as fear or doubt.But Jarett accepted the kiss anyway, he let Shaun play his charade. Shaun was right, he was getting smarter.Basically two dorks aggrivate old Emon wounds and are forced to stay in bed by their Mom Friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When they were in the same room together last episode I was very happy.

“You can hold this, Shaun. Just a bit longer, my love.”

“Ugh...Gah!” Shaun groaned, sweat dripping from his brow.

“Just a little longer.”

“Jarett!”

 

The young man whipped around. The rest of the citizens were herded back to the cave Vox Machina had made before they left, as they were on high alert yet again. Members of the Clasp were spotted coming near the city.

 

“Yes? What is it?” Jarett approached the man who called for him, a soldier whom he worked with.

“There’s a child near the border of town, from here. We don’t know if-” 

“I got it.”

 

With that, Jarett took off as fast as he could. He pushed through the crowds and kept running. By the time he got to the center of town, he was almost out of breath and had a sharp pain in his shoulder.

“Gah...damn it!” He grunted as he felt the familiar pain and warmth that was his wound from Emon opening up again. Glancing to the side, he saw dark liquid slightly seeping into his clothing under his armor.

Finally, he was able to hear sniffling and whimpering of a child. He stealthily crept into the small home the whimpering came from and peeked into the first room.

 

“Child, shh. It’s alright. I’m here to help you.”

The small child sniffled and wiped his nose. “Thank you, sir…”

“We cannot get to the castle at this time. I know of a house further away from the border, there you’ll be safe. Follow me.”

 

~

 

Jarett grabbed the child when he heard the door started to open.

“Who’s there?!”

“Jarett?”

 

Jarett sprung up and rushed to the door.

 

“Gods…”

“This time must have opened his wounds. Help me get him on the couch. Who’s he?” Sherri furrowed her brows at the child. Jarett turned and motioned for the child to leave. It would be safe now.

 

“‘M fine.”

“Clearly you are not, Shaun.”

“Your shoulder, you opened your wounds as well.”

“I am fine.”

They both heard a loud sigh and looked at Sherri.

“Both of you are wounded idiots. Get into bed.”

 

~

 

“I swear if I have any more of that  _ horrendous _ soup, I will vomit.”

“As least you won't be bleeding.” Sherri sighed.

“Where did you get that sass?”

“Where else,  _ sir _ ?”

 

Shaun couldn't help but laugh. Then immediately regretted doing so.

 

“I’m going to get more food so I can feed the both of you while you heal properly. Both of you, stay in bed.”

 

Jarett smiled a little to himself. Of course he would stay in bed. He was cuddling his shirtless, albeit slightly bloodied, lover in a warm bed. He always loved lying like this with Shaun. While Jarett himself was no thin, skinny young lad, Shaun was larger than he was and was able to envelop him in warm and safe arms. It was quite nice.

As Sherri left, Jarett snuggled closer to Shaun’s chest, and Shaun smiled, pulling the other man closer to his torso. 

 

“Now, now, if you move you might open your wounds again. Sherri said it was very fragile.”

“You are just as fragile as I am.” Jarett rolled his eyes. “Be honest, are you alright?”

Gilmore chuckled. “Of course.”

“Don't lie.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. You're lying to make me not worry.”

Shaun frowned. “You’re getting smarter.”

“That or I knew your tricks all along.”

“Mm.” He ran his fingers through Jarett’s hair. “How about you, my captain?”

 

Jarett leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

 

“Better than I thought I would be. Ever better now that I’m with you.”

“Don't flatter me.”

“Who said I was flattering you?”

Shaun smiled and kissed Jarett’s forehead.

“Shaun, when will Allura be back?”

“I don't know.”

“The barrier, it’s getting harder and har-”

“Jarett.” Gilmore waved a hand to silence him, his face serious. “I rather think about you.” 

 

Large hands took Jarett’s face and brought him gently closer to the other man. The kiss they shared was deep, slow. Jarett knew Shaun was using this to distract him, that he didn't want to continue with that subject. He could simply tell him that, but Gilmore being Gilmore, he couldn't show that fear. Jarett sometimes got frustrated at that, when his Shaun became Gilmore, the glorious Gilmore who couldn't show something as unseemly as fear or doubt.

But Jarett accepted the kiss anyway, he let Shaun play his charade. Shaun was right, he was getting smarter. 

Despite his frustrations he loved Shaun. Larger than life, a showman through and through. He had the pleasure to see Shaun Gilmore as well as Gilmore. Shaun Gilmore who has so much love and affection inside him. Shaun Gilmore who has been hurt in more ways than one. Shaun Gilmore who holds him tightly in his sleep, like he’s afraid Jarett will slip away.

As the kiss continued, Jarett's hands roamed all over Shaun’s body. Through his hair, across his shoulders, down his belly. Gods, Jarett didn't know where his love for Shaun’s stomach came from but oh how he loved it. Maybe it was Shaun's confidence, maybe it was just Shaun in general. Whenever Jarett brought it up, Shaun simply chuckled like the captain’s love for his stomach was something adorable.

 

~

 

“When you get to be my age, you’ll have one, too.” He once said, before pulling Jarett closer and slipping his hand up the man’s shirt. “Or maybe not.” Shaun continued with a chuckle as his hands brushed along the younger man’s abs. With a smirk he leaned over to brush his lips against Jarett’s defined stomach, then moved lower and lower...

 

~

 

“Careful…” Jarett mumbled when Shaun started to pull his body on top of him.

“Shh, I’m fine.” Shaun smiled and pulled Jarett completely on top of him. “Relax, you won’t hurt me, dear.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

Shaun’s hands smoothed over Jarett’s back, down to his ass and squeezed. Jarett smiled against Shaun’s lips, letting out a breathy chuckle.

 

“What is it?” Shaun smiled back. “I didn't know my seductions were funny.”

“They are not, I assure you. Incredibly seductive.”

“Mm, I can  _ feel  _ that it’s working.” 

Jarett laughed. “Definitely, my love.”

“Why don't we take care of that, hm?”

 

~

 

After a very passionate and very careful while, Jarett's was in Shaun’s arms again. Completely content he ran his fingers through Shaun’s hair, getting almost a purr from the other man.

 

“Mm...that was fun.” Shaun flashed a smile, kissing Jarett’s forehead.

“Good thing Sherri is taking her time with groceries.”

“I heard everything!” Called the very tired, very much done voice of Sherri. “Now both of you put on some clothes and eat some food.”

  
The both of them laughed, calling out apologies as they gathered up their clothes and left the bedroom together, hand in hand.


End file.
